El Fallo del Plan
by Beatriz Snape
Summary: Viñetas basadas en el capitulo del mismo nombre del septimo libro. Sino has leido el libro, no entres porque todo ello es un Spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, ojalá, pero no, todo es de JKRowling.

Aviso que contiene Spoilers y grandes de 7º libro.

Supongo que habréis reconocido el título de esta historia, pues es el mismo que el del capítulo 36 del 7º libro. De eso trata esta historia, son pequeños retazos e historias que surgen tras las palabras de Lord Voldemort.

Tengo pensado y escrito las reacciones de algunos personajes, por supuesto si queréis darme ideas o sugerirme otros personajes, las acepto con gusto

Espero que os guste

Bea Snape

_Viva Snape en nuestros corazones, por siempre._

* * *

**EL FALLO DEL PLAN**

_**Prólogo. Victoria**_

Por fin, después de tantos años, puedo saborear el dulce placer de la victoria.

Por fin era mío, ya nada se interpone entre el poder absoluto y yo, ahora ambos éramos la misma cosa.

Voy, triunfante, atravesando el bosque que hasta hace poco me estaba vedado, mi "enemigo", nombre ridículo si me preguntas, para otorgarle a un mocoso con demasiada suerte, yace muerto en brazos de un sucio mestizo gigante.

Mis subalternos, mis inferiores, aunque sin embargo están por encima de la gran mayoría, cierran mi paseo triunfal hasta mi nueva casa, mi antiguo hogar.

Repletos de júbilo, marchan a mi lado, como si la gloria de mis acciones les fuese a salpicar también a ellos, pero no, el poder no es para débiles y ellos lo son, TODOS lo son. Dumbledore lo fue y Potter, ese mocoso desafiante y mestizo también y ahora ambos yacen muertos en el lugar que les corresponde, a mi pies.

Ha merecido la pena, la lucha, el dolor de aquella noche ya tan lejana, dolor que por fin he vengado y que puedo olvidar.

En estos años me han sacudido las dudas, el temor incluso al no saber si realmente Potter poseía una magia superior o tan solo era un niño arrogante que se escondía tras las faldas de otros mejores que él. Pero siempre tuve razón, el nunca fue nada y, ahora, jamás lo será.

Pronto, Hogwarts vestirá los colores de mi casa, el verde y el plata y las túnicas negras de mis mortífagos admiradas y temidas, jamás volverán a ser perseguidas y juzgadas.

Habrá, ciertamente, que instruir a muchos magos y brujas para que continúen la labor que ellos empezaron, porque a pesar de ser mejores y más hábiles que la gran mayoría, esta guerra ha mermado su numero y sus fuerzas. No creo que sea difícil reemplazarles, ninguno fue jamás imprescindible y ninguno lo será jamás, confiar en otros, mas débiles es siempre una muy mala idea.

Snape, si, quizá jamás encuentre a otro como él, astuto, manipulador y fiel, el mas fiel de todos, porque donde incluso yo no me atreví el triunfo, y aunque eso es admirable también era peligroso, por eso tuve que matarle.

Desde el día en que, siguiendo mis órdenes, mató al viejo Dumbledore estaba condenado, no podía permitir que ninguno de mis servidores mortifagos siguiese viviendo después de llevar a cabo lo que yo no me atreví a hacer.

Mi cuerpo se llena de gloria y triunfo, pues mi pies casi están llegando a su meta, ya veo el castillo, cuyas puertas pronto se abrirán para mi, su nuevo amo. Pero antes de eso, tengo que dar el golpe de gracia a aquellos que ahora mismo están usurpando mi trono.

_-Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo mataron mientras huía, intentando salvarse mientras vosotros entregabais la vida por él._

Mis palabras de victoria se extendieron por todos los rincones del castillo, del bosque, del lugar, adueñándose de los sueños de los incautos que una vez, creyeron vencerme.

* * *

Lo dicho anteriormente, ideas, sugerencias, crucios y demás, mandármelos vía lechuza o en su defecto aprentando el botoncito de abajo donde pone Review

Gracias!!

Bea Snape

_Viva Snape en nuestros corazones, por siempre_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de JK… nada mio.. (hablo como los indios, pero es que, es bastante simple de entender, vamos creo yo!!)  
**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 1. Dolor por Minerva McGonagall._**

_-Harry Potter ha muerto._

Oí su voz, que sesgó mi alma como lo harían los colmillos de una serpiente.

-Miente- Grité, a pleno pulmón mirando hacia todos las personas que me rodeaban, los niños y adultos que estaban luchando conmigo, para darle una oportunidad a Harry.

Rumores de temor y duda recorrían el castillo, antaño hermoso e imponente, ahora semi -derruido.

Sutilmente rebusque con la mirada por la sala en busca de Harry, de su ropa, su cabello, cualquier cosa que pudiese darme la razón a mí y quitársela al monstruo que esperaba fuera, pero no la encontré.

Intente hacer memoria, recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le vi, debió ser con los Weasleys, junto al cadáver del pobre Fred, pero por más que estrujo mi cabeza, buscándole en mis recuerdos, no lo encuentro ahí.

Un halo de desesperanza, empieza a hacer mella en mi, a pesar de que intento no dejarme vencer por ella. –Es por el dolor de los que han caído, por los dementores, no porque sea si quiera posible que lo que él dice sea cierto- Me digo a mi misma, intentando convencerme, pero mi corazón, que ha visto y vivido mucho empieza a sangrar lagrimas y mi memoria, quiza, intentando demostrarme que es igual de perfecta que cuando era joven, me tre imágenes, dolorosas si, pero también dulces de un pasado mejor.

Recuerdo vívidamente al niño pequeño en brazos de Hagrid, su alborotado pelo, sus manitas aferradas a la manta que le cubría, aquella horrible herida en la frente, que para muchos le señalaba como un héroe y a mí solo me recordaba que ese pobre niño crecería solo.

Cuantas veces, después de esa escena, me plantee ir a verle, conocerle, averiguar si estaba bien, pero nunca lo hice, supuse que Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía dejando al pequeño ahí… Cuanto me arrepiento ahora.

Ah! Que dulce recuerdo cuando pronuncie su nombre y le vi salir de aquella fila de niños y venir hacia mi temeroso y probarse el Sombrero Seleccionador.

No tengo palabras para describir el orgullo que me recorrió cuando el trapo viejo gritó Gryffindor.

No era orgullo, porque fuese mi casa, ni porque yo considere que los leones somos mejores que los otros, no, fue orgullo de verle en el lugar al que pertenecía, Hogwarts, rodeado de magos, sonriendo legre, radiante como 20 años antes lo estuvieron sus padres, Lily y James.

James, cuanto se parece a él, los mismos disgustos que su padre, me daba este muchacho, aunque gracias Merlín, Harry había sacado el alma noble y buena de su madre.

Pero ese genio, ese empuje y orgullo eran cien por cien Potter. Siempre desafiando ya sean las normas y a los que las imponen como a esa estúpida vaca de Dolores Umbrige.

Él, a pesar de todo daba la cara, gritaba la verdad a quien quisiese oírla, luchaba por ella sin importar el castigo. Porque era valiente, un verdadero Gryffindor, y como tal, es imposible que esta noche haya huido, el jamás haría algo así, Voldemort miente.

Y a pesar de saber que lo que digo es cierto y que estas palabras me inflaman el orgullo, mis ojos que desde hace rato lloran me transmiten el inmenso dolor que tiene mi alma al pensar, al creer, que mi pequeño realmente esta muerto.

* * *

_He vuelto!!.. Pobre McGonagall.. con lo bien que me cae esta mujer y lo que la toca sufrir a la pobre!_

_Espero que os Haya gustado… Besis_

_Bea Snape_

Viva Snape en nuestros corazones, por siempre.


End file.
